Fear
by hollywoodstarsandeyes
Summary: Fear is the one emotion everyone tries to hide. An unseen scene from the episode Can I keep him? Please, read and review!


A/N: This is an "unseen scene" from the episode "Can I keep him?" (_funny _episode). Contains references to "Fear Itself". Just a little something going around in my head while my bipolar English teacher was yelling at me.

Raven and Cyborg made their way through the tower swiftly. Whatever "tentacle" Beast Boy had seen apparently hid itself quite well.

However, neither of them were stupid; no sign of a strange creature and B.B. and Starfire's strange disappearance were more than enough to arouse their suspicions.

However, a thorough (and disgusting) check of Beast boy's room revealed nothing except strange odors.

Raven glided silently down the basement steps, Cyborg stepping heavily next to her. With an understanding nod, they split up and searched the room, but turned up with nothing.

Raven growled impatiently, fidgeting slightly. "No one's here, lets go." She hurriedly flew up the stairs and out the door.

Cyborg blinked, slightly surprised. When he reached the top of the stairs, Raven was there, waiting for him.

Cyborg smiled grimly. "At least the basement was empty. Remember the last time we went to search down there?"

They both vividly recalled the fiasco that occurred after a close encounter with Control Freak, and the horror movie _Wicked Scary_.

Raven shuddered visibly. "Don't remind me." Cyborg's expression softened. They had all escaped unscathed; what could possibly be bothering her about it?

"Did it really get to you that much?" he asked quietly. Raven scowled at him, hands clenched into fists, invisible under her cloak. "My fear led us all to believe that we were being taken down by some horrible monster one by one. Can you imagine seeing all your teammates disappear, until you're the only one left? It's not pleasant," she spat.

"I understand that," Cyborg replied gently. "But it all turned out all right in the end. No one got hurt." Raven grimaced in frustration and turned away angrily. Cyborg merely stared, waiting.

Suddenly, Raven sighed, her shoulder's drooping. "I'm sorry," she muttered, bowing her head slightly. "It's just…"

She paused. Hesitating. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the metallic teen. "I can't show too much emotion. I can't. My powers are fueled by emotion, so I can't afford to feel anything. I have to constantly smother everything; my anger, my sadness, even…my happiness."

She uttered the latter with a bit of shame. "I have to shut them up, and lock away the key, to avoid unleashing any harmful energy. But fear…"

Here, she stopped, looking away, gritting her teeth, and clamping her eyes shut, as if trying to swallow a scream of frustration.

Cyborg looked at her with a mix of sorrow and pity on his face. After a while, when she was calmer, she continued. "Fear is the one emotion everyone tries to hide. No one likes to admit when they're truly afraid. But I, the dark, creepy, sarcastic, unfeeling Raven has to admit she's afraid. I can't laugh freely with delight, I can't bawl my eyes out. But I have to admit when I'm afraid, or the very things that scare me come to haunt me. The irony is unbelievable. It's just...not very fair," she said, finally, staring at the ground.

Cyborg was at a loss for words. He had always known Raven struggled with her powers, and knew quite well of some of the things tormenting her mind (a huge, red, demon emotion being one of many).

And yet he wasn't sure how he could have failed to see this. He wanted so bad to comfort her, to reach out to her, to reassure her that everything was gonna be okay.

He stood stock still for a minute, but finally, he reached out and pulled Raven into a hug.

He could feel Raven tense momentarily, but then loosen her muscles under is embrace. She returned his hug. "It's okay, Raven," he mumbled. "I know just as much as you do that life isn't fair. We've both been denied things that other people take for granted. But you know what? We're also luckier than most people."

"Why's that" she asked softly, voice muffled by some distinct emotion. "Because we have each other. And the team. Don't ever forget that. We're always here for you. No matter what."

As she rested her head on his shoulder, while he bended his knees a bit so she could reach, he could almost be sure he heard a sob. But when she pulled away, the pit of darkness rubbed her eyes quickly and left no trace of tears.

"Thank you, Cyborg" she mumbled, a faint blush crossing her cheeks as she stared fixedly at the ground.

She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you so much." Cyborg grinned. "Anytime. Now what say you and keep searching the tower? Some one trashed the place, and B.B. seems to know something about it, even though we can't prove it. Might as well check Starfire's room, last room in the tower."

Raven nodded, relieved that the subject had been changed. "But you know," he said slyly, turning to her again, "I DID know that you were scared, about the movie, right from the start."

Raven scowled again, a vein throbbing in her forehead. "Oh really? And how did you know that?" Cyborg smiled kindly at her. "Well, when we went inside your mind, I met your Bravery. And everybody knows that courage is not the absence of fear, but knowing when something's more important. And you are one of the bravest people I know," he said sincerely.

Raven stared at him with her mouth open, probably for the first time, at a loss for words. Slowly, she gave him one of her rare and genuine smiles, and nodded.

Cyborg, started walking. "C'mon, let's go." Raven understood they couldn't stay, what with a possible lunatic in the tower. And yet, as they set of toward the Tamaranian's room, she could feel an enormous load being lifted of her shoulders.

She smiled to herself, and thought, I guess I'm luckier than I give myself credit for. Maybe recognizing fear isn't so bad after all.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please, read and review, so I can improve my writing!


End file.
